sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Celestial Brush Gods
The Celestial Brush Gods are the thirteen gods of the Celestial Brush Techniques. They'll make appearnace in Sonic's Adventures of Okami. They represent the twelve members of the Chinese Zodiac plus the cat, who is included in the Zodiac legend, but is not normally an actual member. Amaterasu possessed all thirteen brushstrokes at her peak of strength, but at her death, each brush god split up and went its own way to wait for her return, hiding in constellations. It is unknown if each brush god possessed a form before then. In order to regain their powers, Amaterasu and her son must seek out these gods to restore the balance of nature to the world of Nippon. Brush Spirits There are 13 brush gods representing the Chinese Zodiac including the cat. Amaterasu Link to main article Yomigami The first brush god to be met, Yomigami is a huge dragon with a scroll attached to his tail. He represents the dragon in the Chinese Zodiac. His powers are Rejuvenation. Tachigami Tachigami is a small mouse who wields a tachi (large sword). He represents the rat in the Chinese Zodiac. His power is the Power Slash. Hanagami Trio The Hanagami are a trio of monkeys, known as the flora gods. Sakigami plays a shō. Hasugami plays the shakuhachi. Tsutagami plays a pair of cymbals. All three represent the monkey in the Chinese Zodiac. Their powers are Blossom, Lily pad and Vine. Moegami Moegami is a large phoenix. He represents the rooster in the Chinese Zodiac. His powers are Inferno aka Fire powers. Bakugami Bakugami is the boar of explosions who is followed by four flame-wielding piglets. He represents the pig in the Chinese Zodiac. His Power is Cherry Bomb summoning Yumigami Yumigami is the mochi-making rabbit in the moon. She represents the rabbit in the Chinese Zodiac. Her power is the Cresent. Kasugami Kasugami is a drunken sheep. She represents the sheep in the Chinese Zodiac. Her power is Mist (Time-Stopping) Kazegami Kazegami is the equestrian god of the wind. He represents the horse in the Chinese Zodiac. His power is Wind Nuregami Nuregami is a snake within a round flask of water. She represents the snake in the Chinese Zodiac. Her power is Water Spout Kabegami Kabegami is a small cat who is the goddess of walls. The Cat is not normally part of the twelve Chinese Zodiac animals, having been tricked out of a spot by the rat. Her power is Wall-climbing Gekigami Gekigami is a hot-tempered tiger with an enormous bow and a quiver of lightning bolts on his back. He represents the tiger in the Chinese Zodiac. His brush power is Thunderstrom/ Lighting Itegami Itegami is the final Brush god; a large ox. He represents the ox in the Chinese Zodiac. His powers are Blizzard Trivia *A few of the Brush Gods are set to appear in Sonic Storm Adventures of Princess Momoke *Gekigami is Dracoknight's favorite Brush God *Kasugami is the favorite Brush God of Famous Lper Chuggaaconroy Category:Okami Category:Mythology Category:Sonic Adventure film